


Зов маяка

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Говорят, что раньше мир был другим, что твари из тьмы изменили его. Говорят, что они приходят из Города-Маяка. Говорят, что люди не могут войти в этот город и не могут даже увидеть его. Кейт и Эллисон Ардженты ищут Город-Маяк вместе, но у каждой из них свои причины. Кейт жаждет разрушить его до основания, а Эллисон — понять, почему её беспокоят воспоминания о том, чего с ней не происходило.





	1. Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Teen Wolf Reverse 2016-2017 по заявке Утуёх. Версия с артами:  
> http://twreverse.diary.ru/p212077059.htm

Туман заливал лес, превращая его в иллюстрацию к старой книге сказок. Той, где дочерям отрезают пятки, а дикие звери приходят к домам, чтобы забрать обещанного им первенца.  
Эллисон не тянуло в сон, даже наоборот — казалось, что хватит бодрости пройти ещё много миль. Только пальцы не так твёрдо сжимали лук, как прошлым утром, а каждый шаг давался тяжело, будто она шла вброд через быструю реку.  
— Мы уже близко? — голос тёти Кейт раздался почти над самым ухом, и Эллисон вздрогнула.  
Она не слышала шуршания листвы, хруста мелких веток или ещё чего-то, что могло бы выдать Кейт. Пусть та и ходила тихо, но обычно Эллисон могла заметить её приближение. Усталость брала своё, внимание рассеивалось. Появись Город-Маяк перед ними — пройдут мимо, не заметив.  
— Я не знаю, — ответила Эллисон вслух и остановилась. — Нужно повернуть назад.  
— Неужели?  
Эллисон обернулась к Кейт, пытаясь понять в темноте, какое у той выражение лица. Она нахмурилась или скривилась? Неясно. Только пробивающиеся сверху отблески лунного и звёздного света бросали блики на её светлые волосы и выделяли лихорадочным блеском глаза.  
— Ради чего поворачивать? Сколько мы ещё будем откладывать? Сколько можно ждать? — Кейт говорила негромко, но других звуков в тихом предрассветном лесу не было, только шорох с разных сторон — подходили остальные охотники.  
Они, должно быть, заметили, что Кейт и Эллисон остановились, и сейчас стягивались поближе.  
— Мы здесь почти сутки, — сказала Эллисон. — Все выбились из сил… нужно отдохнуть хоть немного.  
— Отдохнуть? Ты не хочешь стараться, не хочешь искать Город-Маяк. Он здесь — ты сама это сказала. Где-то в этих лесах.  
Кейт, младшую сестру своего отца, Эллисон знала с раннего детства. Она была её подругой по играм, она была той, кто подбивал влезть на дерево или попытаться натянуть тетиву в первый раз. Эллисон видела в Кейт старшую, но сестру, а не кого-то «взрослого», не ту, кто стоял выше неё в семейной иерархии. Ведь матриархом Арджент была Виктория, мать Эллисон, после её смерти — сама Эллисон. Не Кейт.  
— Не смей останавливаться, — Кейт сложила руки на груди. — Мы уже близко!  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила Эллисон. — Ты ведь не можешь ощущать Город-Маяк. Только я.  
— Очень жаль, — едва слышно прошипела Кейт.  
Её тёмная одежда, как и у самой Эллисон, сейчас казалась чёрной. Со стороны они должны были походить на два бледных лица, плавающих посреди тьмы и тумана, как неприкаянные призраки этого леса.  
— Ты не можешь мне приказывать, — ответила Эллисон. — Я сама решаю, что делать, а чего не делать.  
Она хотела бы, чтобы её голос прозвучал резко. Но у неё не вышло: слишком устала, слишком хотела вернуться, слишком не желала спорить с Кейт. Та её намерений не разделяла.  
— Очень жаль, — повторила Кейт, — я-то думала, что ты увереннее и способнее. Видимо, я ошибалась.  
Не стоило ругаться при всех. Будь здесь мама — она обязательно напомнила бы об этом. Эллисон почти услышала её голос, резкие рубленые фразы, такие, что сразу понятно: ей не хочется даже сотрясать воздух, повторяя то, что каждый охотник должен знать с детства.  
Но мамы нет, некому сказать, что, только объединившись, они могут стать сильнее тварей, являющихся из тьмы. Некому напомнить о том, как вредно давать эмоциям верх. Эллисон не могла рассказывать об этом правильно, начни она говорить — сбилась бы, её слова звучали бы жалко и фальшиво. Это только раззадорило бы Кейт. А вокруг уже собрались остальные из их отряда. Мужчины и женщины, которые тоже были на ногах с прошлого рассвета и рыскали по лесу в поисках того, что могла увидеть, услышать и ощутить лишь Эллисон.  
«Я подвела их всех?».  
— Элли…сон… — прозвучало в ответ на её мысли, очень тихо, едва слышно.  
— Это ты? — спросила Эллисон.  
— Что «я»? — уточнила Кейт.  
— Элли… сон… — теперь чуть ближе и не с той стороны, где она стояла.  
— Если ты так хочешь уйти — вперёд, — сказала Кейт, — но наши поиски важнее всего, ты прекрасно зна…  
Эллисон подошла ближе и положила ладонь на локоть Кейт, вынуждая замолчать, чтобы самой прислушаться к голосу, зовущему её по имени.  
— Эллисон…  
— Ты слышишь? — спросила Эллисон шёпотом.  
Кейт повернула к ней голову.  
— Что слышу?  
— Эллисон…  
— Уже ближе, — заметила Эллисон. — Голос. Он меня зовёт… кажется.  
— Тогда чего ты ждёшь? — спросила Кейт. — Быстрее, приведи нас к Городу-Маяку.  
Эллисон достала стрелу из колчана и положила её на тетиву. Только потом она медленно пошла на голос. Любой охотник знает: создания тьмы стремятся обмануть, заманивают, хитрят, ждут, что ты придёшь безоружным, угодишь в их ловушку. Так они выживают. Оборотень даст честный бой только при одном условии: если не оставить ему иных вариантов.  
— Эллисон… — это прозвучало как шелест листвы, но достаточно явно.  
Один из охотников, Дэвид, обернулся, провожая Эллисон взглядом, когда она прошла мимо. Не понять в темноте, как именно он смотрел. Эллисон знала, что за глаза все говорят, что она не в себе. Что утраты тяжело по ней ударили. Но при ней этого сказать никто пока не решался. Потому что тогда это значило бы, что они не уверены в матриархе, не уверены, что Эллисон ещё может стоять во главе. Никто не был готов этого признать. По крайней мере — пока.  
Если не считать Кейт. Но она не скрывала своего безумия и одержимости в поисках Города-Маяка, оттого сторонников у неё было немного. Пусть охотники не сомневались в том, что он существует, они сомневались в том, стоит ли гоняться за ним, пока хватает других врагов.  
Эллисон тяжело вздохнула. Сейчас ей не хотелось думать о сложных для себя вещах. Она никогда не стремилась вести людей за собой, никогда не просила этого. Не хотела даже становиться охотницей, но судьба не исполняет желаний. Она приносит людям то, что сама считает нужным.  
— Эллисон… Элли… сон…  
Ей показалось, что среди деревьев, в тумане, мелькнул силуэт, и Эллисон бросилась за ним, едва не споткнувшись о выступающий корень. Когда она подняла голову, силуэт был на месте. Эллисон пробежала оставшиеся несколько шагов, готовясь выстрелить в того, кто пытался её позвать… Но, когда она подошла ближе, то увидела только изогнутое дерево.  
— Что там? — Кейт легко догнала её, за спиной маячили другие охотники.  
— Ничего, — ответила Эллисон. Она прислушалась, но голоса, зовущего её по имени, больше не было. — Кажется, я ошиблась.  
Лес изменился. Исчезла какая-то очень важная мелочь, незаметная на первый взгляд. Пусть туман всё ещё окружал их, а луна низко висела над деревьями, но мистическое ощущение пропало. Теперь перед Эллисон был обычный лес, здесь могли водиться олени и волки, не оборотни, а простые звери. И то вряд ли — слишком близко город. Здесь не место для сказок, что добрых, что злых, что новых, что древних.  
Эллисон зевнула и подумала: зачем она тут? Что пытается найти и ради кого?  
Кейт говорила что-то ещё, требовала искать дальше, но Эллисон уже не слушала. Она ушла, закинув лук на плечо и вернув стрелу в колчан. Путь до особняка был неблизким, и ей хотелось добраться туда к завтраку.

 

***

У семейства Арджент имелось множество особняков по всему миру. Когда-то дочери их семейства сражались за право стать матриархом. Это было давно, в те времена монстров из тьмы было меньше, а охотников больше.  
Город-Маяк уже существовал, но не был скрыт, и люди могли свободно ходить по его улицам, пока твари прятались по углам, дожидаясь ночи. По крайней мере, так говорили.  
Особняк, куда хотела вернуться Эллисон, почти не отличался от других домов, что стояли поблизости. Только ограда выше и двор с садом больше. Эллисон, когда они переехали сюда несколько недель назад, обошла его от подвала, полного оружия и пыточных инструментов, до пустого чердака, по которому гулял пахнущий пылью сквозняк. Единственное наверху, что её заинтересовало, — это старый радиоприёмник, выдающий одни помехи, стоявший на деревянном потрескавшемся столе. Рядом с этим столом находилось мягкое кресло с истёршей золотистой обивкой. Старую тяжёлую мебель можно было бы выбросить, но мысль об этом легко исчезала, стоило спуститься с чердака.  
К тому же, туда ходила одна только Эллисон. А ей подходили и стол, и кресло, и радиоприёмник, напоминавший ей о деде.  
— Раньше, когда тварей из тьмы было меньше, — говорил дедушка Арджент, в те времена, когда ещё был жив, — радиосигналы ещё звучали. Ты могла поговорить с человеком, живущим в другом городе или даже на другом континенте. Можно было услышать музыку или свежие новости.  
Он вздыхал после этого с горечью, а Эллисон только кивала. Она за свою жизнь ни разу не слышала из радиоприёмников ничего, кроме помех.  
Дед рассказывал и о других вещах, которыми раньше пользовался каждый. Но теперь почти все они стали бесполезны.  
Так Эллисон не видела ни одной машины с бензиновым двигателем, которая не останавливалась бы, едва проехав милю. А дед, мать и отец ещё могли рассказать о длительных поездках по автомобильным дорогам.  
Это был их мир, и о нём они вспоминали с горечью. В мире Эллисон были поезда и пароходы, были письма: материальные и магические. Она не видела, зачем может понадобиться говорить по радио с другим континентом, если всегда можно послать весточку с волшебством, и она долетит прямо к адресату, где бы тот ни был.  
Но порой, особенно после смерти деда, Эллисон вслушивалась в шум радиопомех и представляла, что слышит его голос.  
Так она сделала и сегодня, вернувшись после бесполезной погони за Городом-Маяком. Эллисон думала, что свалится с ног, только переступив порог особняка, но ей хватило сил принять душ, переодеться, позавтракать, поговорить с отцом… Крис Арджент казался раздражённым, но Эллисон не могла сказать, что именно было тому причиной, и решила пока что не спрашивать.  
Потом она пошла на чердак и включила радио, представляя, как слышит голос деда, рассказывающего о былых временах.  
Раз или два Эллисон чудились слова среди помех, но не более того.  
Она сидела в кресле, бездумно крутя ручки приёмника. Мягкая ткань спортивного костюма липла к немного влажной коже, а волосы не торопились высыхать.  
Эллисон зевнула и оставила радио: какой смысл менять волну, если повсюду помехи? Она положила голову на скрещённые руки и прикрыла глаза, слушая равномерный шум.  
Минут пять или десять спустя, Эллисон не сумела бы сказать точно, сколько именно прошло, она услышала голоса. Сначала она подумала, что сквозь помехи кто-то пробился, но потом поняла: разговаривали внизу. Эллисон выключила радиоприёмник и прислушалась.  
Старый дом порой подкидывал неожиданности, такие, как эта: через неизвестно где запрятанные вентиляционные ходы можно было услышать происходящее в гостиной или на кухне.  
Прислушавшись, Эллисон поняла, что разговаривали её отец и тётя Кейт.  
— …Она не просто не может, она не хочет, Крис! — Кейт говорила достаточно громко, не думая о том, что кто-то услышит. — Ей плевать на наше наследие, на нас самих.  
Голос Криса, напротив, звучал тихо, но не шёпотом, а так, будто бы пробивался через каменную стену.  
— Эллисон делает то, что считает нужным…  
— Она считает неправильно! — перебила его Кейт.  
— Я ещё не закончил, — ответил ей Крис и продолжил: — Эллисон не может ответить на твои вопросы. Только ты сама.  
— Город-Маяк важен для всех.  
Эллисон поднялась с натужно скрипнувшего кресла, но больше не слышала голосов отца и тёти. Они могли замолчать или уйти в другую комнату. Но Эллисон была уверена, почти видела перед глазами картину: Кейт со сложенными на груди руками и поджатыми губами, всё в той же одежде, в которой была на охоте; и Криса, уставшего, с глубокими синяками под глазами и щетиной, в несвежей футболке и брюках с пятнами. Смерть матери Эллисон ударила по всей семье, и никто из них так и не смог оправиться до конца.  
Голоса снова зазвучали. Эллисон уже спустилась с чердака и шла по лестнице, вслушиваясь в спор родных. Сейчас она не могла разобрать слов, только интонации. Раздражённые у Кейт и усталые у Криса.  
Особняк был пуст, не считая их и Эллисон, все остальные охотники остановились в другом доме, который стоял дальше по улице и в квартире в городе, а те, кто заступил на дежурство, патрулировали территорию. Спустя несколько часов особняк наполнится гулом голосов: начнутся совещания и тренировки, но пока семья Арджент была предоставлена сама себе.  
Эллисон спустилась по лестнице со второго этажа, посмотрела на старинные часы и удивилась, как не замечала раньше, что на циферблате изображены не числа, а фазы луны; прошла через столовую, окна которой были задёрнуты плотными шторами, и остановилась перед дверями кухни.  
Теперь Эллисон лучше различала отдельные фразы.  
— …После смерти Викки,— говорил Крис, — всё изменилось.  
— Я знаю, — ответила Кейт. — Потому и хочу найти Город-Маяк.  
Даже сейчас её голос звучал чётче и громче, чем голос Криса.  
— В её жизни было слишком много смертей, — сказал он, — наш отец и Викки, и, конечно, Лидия. Она была её первой настоящей подругой.  
Эллисон, потянувшаяся было к дверной ручке, замерла. Она помнила смерть деда и матери, но не помнила смерти Лидии. Однажды та просто ушла. Ушла к Городу-Маяку и не вернулась.  
Они все ходили к нему сквозь лес, мимо обрыва и вековых дубов. Деревья расступались чуть позже того мига, когда думаешь: «Пора возвращаться домой», но всё равно упрямо идёшь вперёд.  
Эллисон не раз приходила туда с друзьями. Они смотрели на закат и наблюдали за тем, как в Городе-Маяке зажигаются зеленовато-синим магическим светом фонари.  
— Не дави на Эллисон, — продолжил Крис, — она старается изо всех сил.  
Эллисон толкнула дверь и переступила порог.  
Её отец и тётя стояли друг напротив друга и выглядели точно так, как она их себе представила. Только на Крисе был тонкий блёкло-зелёный свитер, который Эллисон сама ему выбирала. В свете яркой кухонной люстры её отец и тётя казались невероятно бледными, будто совсем не выходили на солнечный свет.  
— Почему ты говоришь, что Лидия мертва? — спросила Эллисон, обращаясь к нему.  
Крис переглянулся с Кейт и пожал плечами.  
— Почему я не помню, чтобы Лидия умирала? — задала второй вопрос Эллисон.  
Она снова не получила ответа; Крис и Кейт повернулись к ней и смотрели молча, почти не моргая.  
— Что с вами? — спросила Эллисон.  
Она подошла ближе и заметила за их спинами приоткрытую дверь. Тёмное дерево, в тон кухонным тумбам. Эллисон не помнила точно, куда она ведёт, и откуда взялась в особняке.  
Ещё один шаг, и она распахнула эту дверь. Ей в лицо пахнуло запахами: земля, хвоя и тот неуловимый сладковато-горький привкус, который напоминал о смоле на древесных стволах. За дверью простирался лес, кажущийся серым. Не тёмным, а таким, словно из него убрали все цвета.  
Эллисон оглянулась: Крис и Кейт не смотрели на неё, а вернулись к разговору, только их голоса теперь заглушало сонное чириканье птиц и журчание далёкого ручья.  
«Наверняка я заснула», — подумала Эллисон, переступая порог и делая шаг в лес. Мох приятно пружинил под босыми ступнями, а всё вокруг оказалось не серым, а просто поблёкшим, как старая выцветшая фотография.  
Эллисон глубоко вздохнула и прислушалась к звукам леса. Не то просыпающегося, не то пытающегося заснуть. Здесь было спокойно, она не чувствовала ни угрозы, ни страха… но не было и радости, просто стойкое чувство, что она пришла именно туда, куда было нужно.  
Эллисон обернулась и не увидела двери за спиной.  
А потом издали, оттуда, где журчал ручей, раздался голос. Тот самый, что Эллисон слышала утром.  
Она пошла на него, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь увидеть на ветках поющих птиц или хотя бы проблеск солнца, чтобы понять, какое время суток.  
Когда-то один её друг, Стайлз, рассказывал, что во сне не имеют значения вещи из обычного мира. Там нет времени или оно идёт не так, как привычно, а по собственным законам… но Эллисон было удобнее и проще искать обычные вещи, нечто, что дало бы лучше сосредоточиться.  
Голос становился всё громче, журчание ручья, в свою очередь, затихало. Эллисон прошла мимо, так и не выйдя к нему.  
Теперь она явно различала: «Эллисон! Эллисон!», кто-то звал её, как и утром. Кто-то хотел, чтобы она пришла.  
С каждым шагом она всё чётче понимала, что слышит голос Лидии. Это Лидия пыталась позвать её и наяву, и во сне.  
— Эллисон, быстрее… Эллисон, иди сюда…  
Если в реальности она не могла позволить себе бездумно сорваться на бег, то во сне, в собственном сне, где мир был создан её сознанием и безопасен, могла. Эллисон побежала на голос.  
Скоро приветливый лес стал темнее, птицы на ветвях затихли, а деревья начали расти ближе друг к другу. Пришлось замедлиться, чтобы не столкнуться случайно с ветками, которые могли сбить с ног.  
Ещё Стайлз говорил, что каждый — владелец собственного парка развлечений под названием «сон». И говорил, что управлять им, когда поймёшь, что спишь, проще простого.  
Может, со временем Эллисон бы этому и научилась, но не сейчас. Сейчас ей было проще проскочить по камням или обойти дерево, или переступить через корень.  
Голос Лидии звучал всё громче и громче…  
Глянув вниз, Эллисон споткнулась и остановилась, едва не упав: по земле стелился чёрный дым. В запахах леса ничего не поменялось, а он сам, коснувшись босых ног, ощущался прохладным.  
— Эллисон! — голос Лидии звучал совсем рядом. — Эллисон, иди сюда!  
Слегка раздражённо, но не всерьёз, словно Лидия хочет посоветоваться с ней насчёт одежды или выбора десерта, или фильма на вечер кино.  
— Эллисон!  
Чёрный дым заполнял лес и, когда Эллисон оглянулась, ей показалось, что деревья встали неприступной стеной. Оставалось идти вперёд. Она не побежала, чтобы не оступиться.  
Дыма становилось всё больше и больше, он поднимался выше, и Эллисон казалось, что она уже бредёт в нём по грудь, словно в воде.  
Он ничем не пах и не мешал дышать, просто не давал ничего видеть. Голос Лидии прозвучал в последний раз, совсем близко, а потом затих.  
— Лидия! — позвала Эллисон. — Лидс? Где ты?  
Она почти не испугалась, когда холодные пальцы сжались на её запястье. И послушно пошла следом, когда её потянули за руку.  
Туман расступился перед Эллисон, когда пальцы на её запястье разжались. Она с удивлением поняла, что оказалась на той самой скале, откуда смотрела на Город-Маяк вместе с друзьями. Сейчас была середина дня, и блёклое солнце светило в вышине. Город-Маяк казался пустым, но Эллисон точно знала: это не так.  
Она обернулась, чтобы спросить у Лидии, что они тут делают, но не смогла сказать ни слова. Рядом с ней стояла не Лидия, а сама Эллисон, её точная копия. Та же бледная кожа, упрямая ямочка на подбородке, тёмные волосы и чёрная одежда.  
Её копия улыбнулась.  
Впервые за весь этот сон Эллисон стало страшно.

 

***

Эллисон проснулась, ощущая твёрдую столешницу под щекой. Во всём теле чувствовалась лёгкая ломота, как всегда после сна в неудобной позе. Радиоприёмник всё так же передавал помехи.  
Эллисон села ровно и размяла затёкшую шею, стараясь собрать в памяти все моменты из недавнего сна. Она нажала кнопку, и та поддалась с сухим щелчком. Радио замолчало и без помех на чердаке стало слышно, как выше, под крышей, возятся птицы. А может, и летучие мыши, в зависимости от того, кто решил занять пустующий особняк, пока хозяев не было.  
Отдохнуть Эллисон не отдохнула, но спать больше не хотелось, как и предаваться воспоминаниям о деде. После сна, в котором она почти отыскала Лидию и Город-Маяк, хотелось вспомнить обо всех друзьях, которых он забрал.  
Вставать было тяжело, ноги тоже затекли, и Эллисон ещё немного разминалась: ей не нравилось, когда собственное тело не слушалось. Она запоздало удивилась тому, что сейчас на её ногах оказались старые кеды, которые она носила дома, в то время как во сне она была босиком.  
После того, как двигаться стало легче, Эллисон пошла к себе в комнату, за той вещью, которая была ей важна и которую она возила с собой последние несколько лет.  
Со времени приезда в этот особняк Эллисон ещё не разобрала все вещи, да и не видела необходимости: кто знает, когда опять придётся сниматься с места и куда-то отправляться? Вдруг её чувства насчёт Города-Маяка ошибочны? Так бывало чаще, чем ей хотелось бы вспоминать.  
Никто не знал точно, почему именно она могла почувствовать это место. Почему одна Эллисон способна была указать на средоточие тварей из тьмы. Отец предполагал: это потому, что она — дочь своей матери. Виктория Арджент считала своим долгом уничтожить Город-Маяк, как и Кейт, она могла что-то сделать для того, чтобы Эллисон наверняка отыскала нужное место.  
Может так, а может, и нет.  
Эллисон достала из-под кровати коробку со старыми вещами. Предметами из тех времён, когда она ещё не хотела делать охоту на тварей из тьмы своей жизнью. Иногда случалось, что Эллисон перебирала их и вспоминала те дни. Тогдашняя она казалась ей глупой девчонкой, ничего не понимающей в жизни, но она была по-настоящему счастлива.  
Сверху в коробке лежал свитер, зелёный с узором из чёрных сердечек. Эллисон помнила, как Лидия подшучивала на его тему. Скотту этот свитер нравился. Ему, впрочем, нравилось почти всё, что было связано с Эллисон. Стайлзу было всё равно, Айзек же всегда улыбался так задумчиво и хитро, что ей становилось неудобно…  
Образы друзей и знакомых всплывали из памяти один за другим.  
Следующей вещью был набор фотографий: Эллисон и Скотт дурачились в кабинке для фотографий, тогда техника в ней ещё работала правильно, а не выдавала одинаковые белые засвеченные плёнки. Стеклянные бусы для неё на ярмарке выиграл Айзек. При этом он раздувался от гордости, хотя Джексон выиграл для Лидии в тот день огромного игрушечного медведя.  
Эллисон перебирала вещи: маленькие игрушки, сувениры, одна пустая пробирка (её из кабинета химии украла Эрика), наконечник стрелы, баночка с чешуёй, красный маркер… У каждой мелочи была своя история.  
Это всё выглядело, как набор сокровищ у маленького ребёнка. То, что для взрослого и даже подростка уже кажется хламом, для малыша — самое ценное, что есть у него в этом мире.  
Воспоминания о совместных уроках, прогулках, походах по магазинам и в кино сменились другими. Тёмными. Лес и Город-Маяк. Он притягивал их, словно магнит. Впервые они решили сходить туда просто, чтобы посмотреть, на что он похож… а потом не смогли остановиться.  
— Я никогда не видел, чтобы оттуда кто-то выходил, — сказал однажды Джексон.  
На дворе была осень, но всё ещё стояла летняя жара. Он, Эллисон, Эрика и Лидия сидели и смотрели на Город-Маяк с той скалы. К ним должны были подойти Скотт и Стайлз, но они не торопились.  
Джексон потягивал тёплое пиво, Эрика грызла яблоко, а с Эллисон Лидия поделилась минералкой, которую предусмотрительно заморозила перед выходом. Поэтому она до сих пор была достаточно холодной.  
— Может, там и нет никого, — продолжил свою мысль Джексон. — Надо будет как-нибудь найти спуск и проверить.  
— Мы с Бойдом уже находили, — ответила Эрика, — но близко всё равно подойти не смогли.  
— Конечно, не смогли, — произнесла Эллисон, откидываясь на траву и глядя в синее и совсем-совсем летнее небо над ними, — Город-Маяк только для тварей, в сердце которых гнездится тьма. Люди могут пытаться дойти до него, но никогда не переступят его границ.  
После минуты тишины Эрика сказала:  
— Постоянно забываю, что ты — охотница. Вам вечно надо во всём видеть чёрное и белое.  
Эллисон тогда показалось, что в голосе Эрики проскользнуло что-то такое, чего раньше не было, но думать в жару не хотелось, потому она решила не обращать на это внимания.  
— А вы встретили кого-то? — спросил Джексон. — Ну… оттуда?  
— Одного, — сказала Эрика, — он… быстро ушёл.  
— Кстати, давно не видела Бойда, — заметила Эллисон. — Он в порядке?  
Эрика ответила что-то не совсем понятное и спешно перевела тему.  
А на следующий день она не пришла в школу.  
И через день тоже.  
И через неделю.  
А потом Стайлз признался, что видел с «их» скалы, как Эрика и Бойд заходили в ворота Города-Маяка.  
— Разве такое возможно? — спросил он, глядя на Эллисон.  
И в глазах остальных был тот же вопрос. Они ждали ответа от неё, ответа от человека, который больше всех понимал в тварях.  
— Да, — тихо ответила Эллисон, — люди перестают быть людьми, если их сердца заразят тьмой.  
И Эрика, и Бойд возвращались. По крайней мере, Эллисон считала, что это они прыгают по крышам и пугают прохожих ночами. Только это было не настоящее возвращение. Став тварью однажды — в человека не превратиться, как бы тебе ни хотелось.  
Но Город-Маяк не остановился только на них двоих: следующим исчез Айзек, потом — Скотт и Стайлз, потом — Джексон… и последней — Лидия.  
Лидия никогда больше не приходила в город людей.

 

***

Последней среди «сокровищ» лежала фотография семьи. Отец, мать, тётя, дед и сама Эллисон.  
От сдержанной улыбки матери и серьёзного взгляда деда стало обидно. Этот мир отнял у Эллисон друзей и близких, Кейт помешалась на желании отыскать Город-Маяк, отец замкнулся своём горе.  
Все эти вещи и памятные мелочи только зря будили воспоминания о том, чего нет и никогда больше не будет.  
Эллисон разорвала фотографию с семьёй.  
Она почти заплакала, она была готова заплакать, позорно разрыдаться, уткнувшись в колени и раскачиваясь над коробкой, но глаза оставались сухими. Словно Эллисон забыла, как это правильно делать.  
Она закинула в коробку половинки фотографии, которую порвала ровно на Кейт, а потом накрыла её крышкой. Вместо того чтобы задвинуть коробку назад под кровать, Эллисон подхватила её и понесла прочь из комнаты, вниз по лестнице, через заднюю дверь, во внутренний двор и бросила на землю, чтобы сходить за спичками.  
Никто не пытался её остановить, тётя и отец или не слышали, или ушли по своим делам. Судя по солнцу, время перевалило за полдень.  
Эллисон попыталась поджечь коробку просто так, но она не хотела загораться. Пришлось вытрясти всё из неё и поискать горючую смесь. В этом особняке был камин, так что бутылка быстро отыскалась в самом доме, а не в подвале или гараже.  
Безделушки и мелкие вещи горели ярко. Бусы оказались даже не стеклом, а пластмассой, они плавились посреди костра и неприятно пахли.  
Эллисон смотрела в огонь, и с каждой пожранной им вещью ей становилось легче, словно память о боли, которую она носила последние годы, уходила, оставляя после себя свободное место.  
— Ты правда этого хочешь?  
Эллисон вздрогнула, услышав голос, и подняла взгляд от огня. С другой стороны костра стоял её двойник. Она сложила руки на груди и улыбалась, как в недавнем сне.  
— Ты хочешь всё забыть?

 

***

На этот раз Эллисон вскинулась на кровати.  
Сердце бешено колотилось так, будто она тонула и только теперь смогла всплыть. Не сразу удалось отдышаться.  
Сквозь плотные шторы в комнату почти не попадал солнечный свет. Она сама их закрыла, чтобы выспаться после суток поисков.  
Эллисон помнила, как вернулась домой, как приняла душ, позавтракала и поговорила с отцом, как отправилась спать, подумав, что хочет послушать радиопомехи, они всегда её успокаивали.  
— Ради кого ты ищешь Город-Маяк?  
От голоса Эллисон снова вздрогнула и обернулась. Её копия сидела за столом и задумчиво крутила в руках стрелу.  
Эллисон точно помнила, что не приносила в комнату ни одной.  
— Так ради кого? — повторила копия.  
— Ради своей семьи, — ответила Эллисон, — чтобы победить монстров. Это долг Арджентов…  
Вторая Эллисон перебила её:  
— Это ложь. Ты не согласна с тем, что пыталась доказать тебе мать.  
Эллисон вспомнила горечь при виде вещей из коробки.  
— Ради своих друзей, — сказала она, — чтобы их спасти. Вытащить из лап Тьмы.  
— Это не вся правда, — мягко сказала её копия. — К тому же, ты сама говорила, что им уже никогда не стать людьми.  
«Ради самой себя», — подумала Эллисон, но не произнесла этого вслух.  
Но, кажется, её мысли были услышаны. Вторая Эллисон улыбнулась и исчезла.  
А сама Эллисон проснулась ещё раз. Снова за столом на чердаке.  
Радиоприёмник продолжал работать, сквозь помехи пробивался чей-то голос.  
Эллисон прислушалась, в ужасе ожидая различить своё имя… но это были только переговоры между какими-то мальчишками. Наверное, так же как и она, отыскали старые вещи на чердаках и наладили связь.  
Голова болела, а усталости будто прибавилось: сон не слишком помог.  
Эллисон не сомневалась, что теперь, наконец-то, оказалась в реальности. Всё ощущалось ярче и чётче, чем в любом из её предыдущих снов. Запах пыли, блики солнечного света, поверхность стола, которого она коснулась.  
Странными были воспоминания… о каких-то друзьях, о Городе-Маяке… Эллисон была уверена, что никогда его не видела.  
Как и в том, что у неё никогда не было таких друзей, в память о которых можно собрать целую коробку вещей.  
Их семья никогда не сидела на месте, и Эллисон, только успев найти новых товарищей, была вынуждена уезжать. Да и никто не спешил завязывать общение с новенькой, появившейся посреди учебного года и часто исчезавшей «по семейным делам».  
Что до Города-Маяка… Эллисон была уверена, что помнила бы, увидь его хоть раз.  
Когда она отключала радио, ей показалось, что сквозь помехи и болтовню мальчишек она всё-таки услышала голос Лидии.

 

***

— Расскажи ещё раз об этом лесе! — сказала Кейт.  
Она не требовала, скорее, просила, пристально глядя Эллисон в глаза, но от этого становилось только хуже. С самого начала тренировка шла плохо, и тётя снова и снова роняла её на мат, приставляя к её шее конец тренировочного шеста. Кейт спросила, в очередной раз помогая Эллисон подняться на ноги, в чём дело. И та рассказала о своих снах.  
Тренировка была забыта, теперь все вопросы касались только Города-Маяка.  
— Расскажи о том, как ты добиралась к скале во сне, — продолжила Кейт. — Это послание, разве ты не видишь? Послание от высших сил!  
— Это послание разве что от моего мозга, — устало ответила Эллисон, туже стягивая хвост волос. — Я не помню, как туда шла. И не думаю, что все эти образы хоть что-то означают.  
— Ну и зря.  
Когда тётя Кейт злилась, то начинала реагировать и морщиться, как будто была на пять лет младше самой Эллисон. Вот прямо сейчас она походила на обиженного подростка, которому сказали, что он не пойдет на концерт любимых музыкантов, а останется дома наводить порядок.  
— Ты можешь вспомнить, — настаивала Кейт.  
Эллисон помотала головой и ответила:  
— Кажется, сегодня от тренировки не будет пользы. Я прогуляюсь.  
Это был побег. Бессовестный и достаточно бестолковый, потому что Кейт всё равно вернётся к этому разговору. Кроме неё и Эллисон в зале было несколько охотников, они прекратили свои занятия, стоило вернуть посох на стойку и направиться к дверям.  
— Тара, Билл, Саймон, сопровождение мне не нужно, — сказала Эллисон.  
Имена двоих мужчин и женщины всплыли в памяти сами собой, как и отдельные детали о каждом. Всё-таки, не вся мамина выучка прошла даром, помнить своих подопечных Эллисон научилась.  
— Возвращайтесь к тренировке, — добавила она уже на выходе.  
На Кейт Эллисон не смотрела и ждала, что та её догонит, но этого не случилось.  
Слова о том, что ей не нужно сопровождение, пришлось повторить дважды. В дверях особняка и около ворот.  
— Хоть оружие возьмите, — сказал охотник, открывший створки.  
Он был возраста Криса, казался улыбчивым, но вызывал у Эллисон смутное чувство опасения. А ещё — она не помнила его имени.  
— Ведь не зря говорят «твари из тьмы». Это означает, что они чаще выходят ночью, — ответила на его замечание Эллисон, — мне не нужно оружие на простой прогулке.  
— Дело ваше, — пожал плечами охотник.  
— Простите, вы недавно здесь? — спросила Эллисон, уже стоя на тротуаре за пределами территории особняка. — Вы не приехали с нами.  
— Я здесь очень давно, — ухмыльнулся охотник, — просто хорошо прячусь. Кстати, я Питер.  
Эллисон сдержанно кивнула.  
— Что ж, буду знать. Если мой отец станет спрашивать — скажите, что я обещала вернуться через пару часов.  
— А вы вернётесь?  
Теперь уже была очередь Эллисон пожимать плечами. Когда она уже отворачивалась от ворот, ей показалось, что в глазах Питера мелькнул синеватый огонёк, будто он был тварью из тьмы… но ведь тогда бы его не пустили защитные амулеты и заклинания, верно?  
Эллисон обернулась, ожидая увидеть Питера, стоящего за воротами, но его там не было. 

***

У Эллисон не было никакого плана или мыслей о том, куда конкретно ей нужно и что хочется увидеть. Она просто бродила по улицам, смотрела на людей и витрины магазинов. Ощущала себя почти обычным человеком.  
Эллисон не привлекала особого внимания: просто девушка в тёмной одежде, ни оружия, ни хмуро поглядывающих на всех громил за спиной.  
Этот городок был небольшим, пусть в нём, насколько ей говорили, имелись больница, школа, несколько банков: один работающий, другой заброшенный, а в центре даже нечто вроде бизнес-квартала. По сравнению с Парижем — здесь было нечего делать, но, если сравнивать с крошечными деревушками или стоящими на отшибе фермами, где Эллисон и её семья часто оказывались в последние годы, это место казалось мегаполисом.  
«Поиски Кейт заводили нас в странные места, — подумала Эллисон, — те, где мне никогда не хотелось быть». Она стала размышлять и о том, почему соглашалась искать Город-Маяк, неужели ей настолько хочется мести? Или она настолько зла? Эллисон вздохнула, глядя на выставленные в витрине платья, слишком старомодные и явно неудобные. Она не была уверена, что именно чувствует, но это походило на печаль. Такую, которая может заставить плакать в самый солнечный день, а не такую, что заставляет в ярости ломать вещи.  
Глядя на платья, Эллисон вспомнила, как они с Лидией собирались на танцы. Тогда Скотт как раз начал вести себя особенно глупо. Позже она поняла: он просто искал способ сказать о том, что хочет закончить их отношения, но не прямо, а намеками. Что до намёков, то они всегда ему плохо удавались. В конце концов они, конечно, всё выяснили и смогли стать друзьями… только в тот вечер Эллисон злилась, а Лидия пыталась её успокоить.  
И тогда Эллисон была в ярости из-за всей ситуации, множества мелочей и матери, которая всё настойчивее пыталась вколотить в неё знания о том, какой должна быть истинная матриарх Арджентов.  
— Ты же не из-за застёжки так разнервничалась, — сказала Лидия, когда Эллисон, не сумев застегнуть платье в одиночку, смахнула со стола всё, что там было разложено. — Или тебя настолько раздражает одежда, которая на тебе не сходится?  
Эллисон тряхнула головой. Она… вспомнила Лидию? Происходящее перестало казаться реальным. Эллисон оглянулась по сторонам, выискивая нестыковки, что-то, что скажет: «Это сон». Но не видела ничего, все запахи и цвета ощущались со всей полнотой, она сама и её одежда выглядели как всегда, даже вывески магазинов читались легко, без обычной для снов сложностей с письменностью.  
Эллисон постаралась как можно дальше и быстрее уйти от магазина, но воспоминания приходили одно за другим.  
Она в новой школе и девочка, которая должна быть в числе первых, кто начнёт насмехаться над новенькой, внезапно захотела общаться. Эллисон понимала, что школьная красавица Лидия не по доброте душевной набивается ей в подруги, но тогда ей было почти всё равно, главное: она не будет одна, пусть дружба и окажется иллюзорной. Тогда же Эллисон увидела Скотта и подумала, что, раз у неё теперь есть подруга, то может быть и парень. Смешная мысль, но у неё и Скотта были приятные моменты. Они и не ругались, по сути, просто поняли спустя год вроде бы отношений, что не подходят друг другу.  
Эллисон почти не оглядывалась по сторонам, поглощённая воспоминаниями. Они прибавлялись и прибавлялись. Но оставались туманными и исчезали, стоило на них сосредоточиться, при этом цеплялись за какие-то мелочи: кирпичную кладку, булочную на углу, запах цветов, чей-то смех…  
Как она оказалась за городом, Эллисон не поняла. Помнила, что старалась уйти как можно дальше от тех мест, что пробуждали в ней память, и оказалась здесь.  
Эллисон увидела, что нечто темнеет за деревьями, разум говорил, что нужно разворачиваться и возвращаться домой, напоминал, что в её руках нет оружия… но кое-что другое тянуло вперёд. Тем более что дорога вела в лес. Старая, с покрытием, сквозь которое пробивались растения. Эллисон пошла по ней и скоро поняла, что чёрным был остов сгоревшего здания. Частично чёрным: здесь были и остатки каменной кладки, и остатки деревянных частей, а из травы торчали даже куски проржавевшего металла.  
Судя по виду, здесь раньше стоял чей-то особняк, пока огонь не уничтожил его.  
«Интересно, что случилось с семьёй, жившей в нём?» — спросила саму себя Эллисон. Она подошла ближе, ей показалось, что на чудом не рухнувшей стене что-то есть…  
Это оказался символ, нарисованный наспех. Три спирали, соединённые в центре. Он болезненно напоминал что-то, какой-то символ или герб.  
Эллисон прикрыла глаза, стараясь вспомнить.  
— Сицилия, — сказала она, — трискелион.  
К счастью, ничего другого на ум не приходило, и Эллисон была благодарна, что хоть здесь обошлось без воспоминаний…  
А потом она услышала хрип за своей спиной и, обернувшись, увидела, как тётя Кейт упала на землю, цепляясь за горло, из которого хлестала кровь.  
Она умирала.  
— Нет! — закричала Эллисон и кинулась к ней.  
Врага она не видела, но не сомневалась, что он близко. Только в этот момент мысли о тварях из тьмы беспокоили меньше всего, ведь умирала Кейт, одна из немногих всё ещё живых Арджентов.  
Стоило присесть рядом, как тело тёти растаяло, будто её здесь и не было, не осталось ни брызг крови, ни примятой травы.  
Эллисон неуверенно поднялась на ноги и кинулась прочь.

 

***

Когда Эллисон вернулась домой, действительно прошло лишь несколько часов. Но желание выходить из особняка без сопровождения или оружия больше не возникало.  
Кейт тоже была тут, обсуждала с другими охотниками, где они ещё не искали Города-Маяк. Эллисон смотрела на то, как её тётя, склонившись над столом, указывает разные точки на карте.  
Она выглядела оживлённой, по всей видимости — смогла что-то понять из сна Эллисон или, по крайней мере, думала, что смогла.  
Приятно было видеть её живой.  
— Не поможешь? — спросила Кейт, глядя на Эллисон.  
Та кивнула и присоединилась к обсуждению. Но все были уже уверены, что точно знают, где Город-Маяк.  
Эллисон сомневалась в том, действительно ли им будет достаточно просто прочёсать тот участок леса, но не спорила. Она просто наблюдала за Кейт.  
— Всё нормально? — спросила та.  
Эллисон кивнула.  
— Ты ведь пойдёшь в рейд этой ночью? — спросила Кейт. — Или я на этот раз попытаюсь справиться сама?  
Она вроде бы шутила, но Эллисон прекрасно видела, что это не попытка посмеяться, а вызов. Кейт метила на место племянницы, пыталась доказать её слабость… пусть поиск Города-Маяка и был личным крестовым походом Кейт, но, если она поддержала её сразу, то теперь отступать было поздно.  
К тому же, Эллисон вспоминала о своём видении и не хотела, чтобы смерть Кейт стала реальностью.  
Потому и сказала:  
— Пойду.  
— Хорошо, — Кейт выглядела разочарованной, — выходим через пару часов. Я спрашивала у Криса, он отправляется с нами.  
Эллисон кивнула.  
— Мне помочь с подготовкой? — спросила она. — Или справишься сама?  
Эллисон не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало иронично, и слишком поздно осознала, что почти повторила фразу Кейт. Но, судя по поджатым губам тёти, та решила, что Эллисон над ней издевается.  
— Справлюсь, — сказала она, — вас с Крисом позовут.  
И на том беседа закончилась.  
На самом деле Эллисон просто хотела поужинать с отцом и задать ему те вопросы, которые не хотелось произносить вслух при тёте. Крис тосковал, но одержимость идеей не стала смыслом его жизни… а Кейт бы только отмахнулась, ведь для неё поиск Города-Маяка был важнее любых переживаний и воспоминаний Эллисон. По крайней мере, всё выглядело именно так.  
Потому Эллисон оставила Кейт с другими охотниками.  
— Пап, вопрос может показаться странным… но мы жили в этом городе раньше? — спросила Эллисон, когда почувствовала, что не может ждать, молча доедая лазанью.  
Крис Арджент задумчиво посмотрел на неё.  
— Я что-то не то сказала? — удивилась Эллисон.  
— Странно, что ты не помнишь, — ответил Крис, — ты проучилась здесь последние несколько лет, мама была жива, Кейт… ещё не искала Город-Маяк…  
Он поморщился, когда заговорил о Кейт. Эллисон знала, что отец не одобряет одержимости тёти и вообще предпочёл бы лишний раз не выходить на охоту, только если твари из тьмы начали нападать или всерьёз мешали людям жить.  
— Потом мы уехали во Францию, к… Джерарду, — продолжил Крис.  
Эллисон кивнула, она помнила деда, но воспоминания о двух годах до этого оставались смутными, будто подёрнутыми дымкой.  
— Я ведь здесь познакомилась с Лидией, да? — спросила Эллисон.  
Из глубин памяти всплыл образ: они вдвоём в её комнате. Лидия, весёлая и розовощёкая, а не бледная тень, ушедшая в Город-Маяк, заплетает рыжие волосы перед зеркалом. Она болтает без умолку, меняя темы с парней на химию и достижения магии, потом опять возвращается к парням, а после — вспоминает о спорте и местных слухах. Эллисон едва удаётся вставить слово, но она не против.  
— Лидия? — переспросил Крис. — Не помню никого с таким именем.  
— Я с ней дружила, — ответила Эллисон, чувствуя себя глупо. — В те два года… кажется…  
Крис покачал головой.  
— Не помню, — сказал он, — может и была какая-то девочка… но я помню только двух парней. Скотта и, кажется, Стайлза, он ещё сыном шерифа был, постоянно в участке крутился. Вы много времени проводили вместе в первый год, как мы сюда переехали.  
— А что случилось во второй? — поинтересовалась Эллисон. Она попыталась вспомнить, но в голове проскользнула только вереница смутных образов. — Мы перестали дружить?  
— Они погибли, — тихо ответил Крис.  
Он уже отложил вилку с ножом и обеспокоенно смотрел на Эллисон. А та старалась изо всех сил пробудить хоть что-то в памяти, но не получалось.  
— Вот как, — протянула она. — Вот, значит, как…  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Крис.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответила Эллисон, а потом добавила, не захотев ещё больше пугать отца: — Но я, кажется, вспомнила. Такая трагедия, они ведь были моего возраста…  
Крис кивнул и вернулся к еде. Его вполне устроила ложь Эллисон. Другое дело, что она не устраивала её саму.  
Спокойно закончить ужин им было не суждено. Его прервал Дэвид. Эллисон смутно помнила, что он был на совещании, но стоял в стороне от Кейт и остальных.  
— Вы приказали уходить без вас? — спросил он у Эллисон. — На поиск Города-Маяка.  
— Нет, я думала, что меня позовут, когда пора будет выходить, — ответила та, откладывая салфетку, — а в чём дело?  
— Ваша тётя… ушла. Сказала, что вы так решили.  
Крис устало вздохнул и потёр переносицу, а Эллисон вскочила с места. Ей внезапно стало страшно от мысли, что Кейт первой найдёт Город-Маяк. Пол закачался, и стены как будто стали ближе. Но до того, как она успела что-то сказать — услышала голос.  
«Она никогда его не найдёт», — сказал он. И Эллисон успокоилась.  
— Что же, — ответила она вслух, — пусть ищет. С ней и остальными я разберусь позже.

 

***

Кейт вернулась после полуночи. Она была раздосадована, в волосах застряли листья, а одежда оказалась изорвана, но явно не когтями и зубами тварей из тьмы, а ветками и камнями. К счастью, никто не погиб и не исчез. Но ни Кейт, ни кто-либо из её группы не говорили, что именно произошло, кроме того, что найти Города-Маяк им не удалось.  
Всё это слегка пробудило Эллисон от той меланхолии, в которой она жила последнее время, и заставило выйти из себя. Она бы не вспомнила, что именно наговорила всем и каждому, но под конец Кейт пошла пятнами, а остальные поддерживающие её охотники явно чувствовали себя неловко.  
— Мы сделали это, потому что ты отказываешься принимать решения! — рявкнула Кейт, когда Эллисон уже начала успокаиваться.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я приняла решение? — тихо спросила она, глядя тёте в глаза. — Что ж, я принимаю: завтра мы уезжаем и забываем навсегда о поисках Города-Маяка. Твари из тьмы были и будут всегда, приходят они оттуда или другого места — всё равно.  
Кейт обвела взглядом всех охотников в комнате, посмотрела на Криса, который тоже пришёл послушать, что скажет Эллисон, но остался стоять в дверях.  
— И вы так просто откажетесь от всего, чем мы занимались так долго? — спросила Кейт.  
— Пора признать, что это пустая трата времени, — ответила Эллисон, и ей показалось, что в глазах Кейт промелькнула желтизна, не характерная для человеческих глаз, но этот проблеск быстро исчез.  
— Не жалуйся, если останешься одна, — пожала плечами Кейт.  
«Скорее — одна останешься ты», — подумала Эллисон, но вслух сказала:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то искал Город-Маяк. Разговор окончен.  
И ушла до того, как кто-то, особенно — Кейт, успел сказать ей хоть слово. Отец молча посторонился, пропуская её.  
А в голове назойливо крутилась мысль о том, что Эллисон не хочет, чтобы кто-то искал Город-Маяк без неё. Чтобы кто-то его нашёл.  
В своей комнате она принялась перебирать вещи. Она оправдывала это сборами, но понимала, что ищет нечто определённое… и оно оказалось почти на виду.  
Коробка из её сна.  
Она нашла её быстро, будто та ждала, чтобы оказаться в её руках. Она была такой же: слегка помятой, посеревшей от времени, с крышкой, поцарапанной сбоку.  
Эллисон села на пол и поставила коробку рядом, сняла крышку и выдохнула: внутри не оказалось вещей, что могли бы напомнить о друзьях или объяснить, почему в памяти сохранилось одно и не осталось ни следа другого, и почему отец помнит всё по-другому.  
Внутри коробки лежали лишь фотографии. Эллисон достала первую и увидела там свою семью: она, папа, мама, дедушка и тётя Кейт… только лица размыты. Должно быть — когда-то внутрь попала вода, и изображения испортились. Чётко различить можно лишь лицо самой Эллисон.  
Другие фотографии ничем не отличались от этой: стёршиеся лица, истаявшие в фоне фигуры. Некоторые карточки слиплись друг с другом, а когда Эллисон попыталась их разделить, оставили месиво из клочков на одной стороне и пустоту на другой.  
— Я выдумала всех? — спросила она вслух. — Или выдумал мой отец?  
Но ответить ей было некому.  
Чуть позже, уже засыпая, Эллисон думала, что когда-нибудь сама попытается найти Город-Маяк и выяснить правду. Но не сейчас, а лишь тогда и если у неё будут чёткие указания.  
Во сне она плавала в тёмной воде, а вокруг была чернота и тишина, лишь волны плескались о берег где-то далеко. Эллисон не ощущала страха, только покой. Вода была обжигающе холодной в первую секунду, но потом не то сама стала теплее, не то тело привыкло.  
Эллисон даже не удивилась, когда на её плечи легли чужие ладони. И не удивилась, услышав голос своего двойника.  
— Человек легко может стать чудовищем, — сказала она мягко, словно пыталась успокоить Эллисон, — и с тьмой это никак не связано.  
Они молчали в полной темноте, изредка задевая друг друга ногами.  
— Ты знаешь, где Город-Маяк? — спросила Эллисон, отчасти неожиданно для самой себя.  
— Я — это ты, — ответила её двойник. — И ты — знаешь.  
А до того, как Эллисон успела задать ещё один вопрос, она надавила на её плечи с невероятной силой и опустила её голову под воду. И попытки выбраться, не помогали, хватка оказалась стальной.  
А потом Эллисон вдохнула воду и поняла, что ей не нужен воздух. 

 

***

Эллисон проснулась до рассвета, подняла всех, кто был в особняке, и сказала, что точно знает, где Город-Маяк.  
Кейт уехала ночью, никого не предупредив, но Эллисон решила поискать её позже.  
Охотники шептались за её спиной, когда она шла по лесу, но это нисколько не волновало.  
Она шла привычным путём, как всегда в те несколько лет, что жила здесь. Мимо обрыва и вековых дубов.  
Деревья расступались перед ней чуть позже того мига, когда она уже начала думать: «Пора возвращаться», но всё равно упрямо шла вперёд.  
Общий вздох, когда они вышли на скалу, прозвучал как порыв ветра. Потому что внизу, освещаемый рассветными лучами, стоял Город-Маяк.


	2. Испытание

Они быстро отыскали спуск, но Эллисон кожей ощущала страх всех вокруг. Город-Маяк стоял в низине, окружённый со всех сторон лесом и невысокими скалами, через него протекала узкая река, и солнечные блики играли на водной глади. Он походил на рисунки из книг сказок: город с каменными домами и парой высоких башен, окружённый высокой стеной с огромными воротами. Разве что без рва.  
Эллисон одновременно хотелось и побежать к нему, и, развернувшись, вернуться в особняк, а потом — уйти прочь, как она и задумывала вчера вечером.  
— Не думал, что он нам покажется, — сказал Крис.  
Он подошёл к Эллисон и встал по правую руку от неё.  
— Что теперь делать? — спросила Эллисон тихо, чтобы другие охотники не услышали.  
— Было бы обидно даже не попытаться взглянуть на него поближе, — ответил Крис.  
Эллисон кивнула.  
Она и остальные шли вперёд в молчании. Вероятно, все ждали нападения, но снаружи Города-Маяка никто не показывался. Местные жители или не замечали охотников, или не считали нужным обращать на них внимание.  
Эллисон оглядывалась несколько раз, но видела, что все идут за ней.  
Она помнила слова во сне, что люди не могут добраться до Города-Маяка, и помнила сказки, где говорилось что-то подобное. Но ничего такого с ней не происходило. Ноги не тяжелели, и дышать было всё так же легко.  
Эллисон дошла до стены недалеко от распахнутых настежь ворот и коснулась каменной шершавой поверхности ладонью. Но, когда она оглянулась на отца и остальных охотников, то поняла, что только ей так повезло.  
Потому что они стояли в нескольких десятках шагов за её спиной и оглядывались по сторонам так, будто потеряли и Эллисон, и Город-Маяк из виду. Крис что-то кричал, Эллисон видела, как его рот открывается, но ничего не слышала.  
— Эллисон! Иди сюда!  
От звуков этого голоса она вздрогнула. Не потому, что он раздавался со стороны ворот, а потому что он принадлежал Лидии. Той самой Лидии, которую не помнил никто, и даже Эллисон знала лишь в своих снах.  
— Иди сюда, быстрее!  
Голос Лидии звучал чётко, будто заглушал все прочие звуки, какие ещё оставались в этом мире.  
Эллисон ещё раз посмотрела на отца, оглядывающегося в недоумении. Он вытащил пистолет, с такого расстояния было не видно, снял он его с предохранителя или нет, но, зная его, да. Снял. Остальные охотники тоже держали оружие так, будто готовились отражать атаку.  
Эллисон могла вернуться к ним, но она знала, что тогда никогда не получит ответов. Это чувство было сродни знанию, что солнце встанет на востоке, а сядет — на западе. Нечто само собой разумеющееся и понятное без уточнений.  
Эллисон знала, что, вернувшись, она уйдёт от Города-Маяка и больше его не увидит, не вспомнит ни о Лидии, ни о Скотте, ни о Стайлзе, Айзеке, Эрике… остальных своих друзьях. Возможно, так будет лучше для всех?  
— Эллисон! — снова позвала Лидия, уже тише.  
Глубокий вздох, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду (в этот момент Эллисон вспомнила о своём сне, о том, как она плавала среди тьмы), и она бросилась к воротам Города-Маяка.  
Тяжёлые створки, обитые тёмным металлом, сами собой закрылись за её спиной. Отсекая от отца, других охотников и привычного мира. Теперь Эллисон была на территории тварей из тьмы. И пути назад не было.  
Она стояла на площади, от которой во все стороны шли изогнутые улицы, над которыми высились каменные дома.  
Эллисон оглянулась по сторонам, стараясь увидеть хоть кого-то, лучше — Лидию, но никого не было.  
А потом из-за её спины раздался незнакомый женский голос:  
— Не думала, что ты придёшь.  
Эллисон обернулась к воротам, одним движением схватила лук и ещё одним — достала стрелу из колчана.  
Спиной к закрытым створкам стояли два человека. Они не походили на тварей из тьмы, на вид обычные мужчина и женщина, по их сходству было легко предположить, что они родственники. И он, и она были одеты в серо-зелёные одежды, скрывающие очертания тел. Тёмные волосы женщины оттеняли её тёмную кожу, а мужчина был лыс, но его подбородок украшала короткая седоватая бородка. Эллисон не могла наверняка определить их возраст, но понимала, что вряд ли это важно в Городе-Маяке.  
— Не стоит поднимать на нас руку, — сказал мужчина. — Это не поможет тебе в испытаниях.  
— Испытаниях? — спросила Эллисон.  
Она подошла ближе, чтобы слышать их лучше. Если эти двое захотят напасть, то неважно, как далеко она будет стоять.  
— Они вот-вот начнутся, — недружелюбно сказала женщина. — А ты почти опоздала.  
— Но не опоздала, — мягко добавил мужчина.  
Эллисон нахмурилась. Она узнавала их обоих, чувствовала себя так, будто они часто бывали в её жизни. Даже имена крутились в голове, но точно не вспоминались.  
Как будто Эллисон видела этих двоих во сне.  
— Иди туда, — женщина взмахнула рукой в сторону одной из извилистых улиц. — Тебя уже ждут.  
— Как… — начала Эллисон, точно не зная, что за вопрос ей хочется задать. — Откуда мне знать…  
Мужчина перебил её.  
— На все твои вопросы ответят, — сказал он, улыбаясь, — ну или на большую их часть.  
Эллисон кивнула и направилась в ту сторону, куда ей указывали. Пройдя несколько домов, она задумалась: почему она не попыталась напасть? Точно не из страха — пара у ворот не вызывала и тени опасений. Но что-то мешало, что-то внутри Эллисон говорило выполнять их указания. И это что-то успокаивало её на каждом шагу по Городу-Маяку.  
Эллисон шла по плитам, которыми была выложена улица, и смотрела по сторонам. Ни лук, ни стрелы она не убирала, внимательно присматриваясь к окнам домов, мимо которых проходила. То и дело за стёклами ей мерещились тени с сияющими глазами, а в ответвлениях виделись силуэты.  
Твари из тьмы, что населяли Город-Маяк, интересовались незваной гостьей, но не спешили ни нападать, ни показываться ей во всей красе. Да и сама Эллисон не торопилась их преследовать.  
А внутренний голос шептал и шептал, говорил, что здесь нет врагов. И, как ни странно, она была готова ему поверить.

 

***

 

Улица поворачивала несколько раз, но оставалась достаточно широкой, чтобы не перепутать её ни с одним из узких тёмных переулков, что уходили во все стороны. За очередным поворотом Эллисон вышла на площадь, мощёную более тёмной плиткой, чем та, по которой она шла до сих пор. По центру высился фонтан, вода лилась из пастей двух волков, стоящих на задних лапах спиной к спине. Несмотря на то, что поток был бурным, шума слышно не было. А у фонтана Эллисон увидела тех двоих, что беспокоили её во снах.  
Лидия была одета в кроваво-красное платье, её рыжие волосы стали длиннее, чем во всех воспоминаниях, а кожа — ещё бледнее. А рядом с ней стояла копия Эллисон, её платье было чёрным. Но, стоило попытаться взглянуть ей в глаза, как копия исчезла. Истаяла туманом в воздухе, только чёрные клочья полетели вверх.  
— Ты — обман Города-Маяка? — спросила Эллисон у Лидии. Она подошла ближе, но не опустила лука и наложенной на тетиву стрелы. — Никто не помнит, чтобы ты существовала, кроме меня.  
Лидия грустно улыбнулась.  
— Таким было мое желание, когда я ушла, — сказала она. — Мы должны были уйти вместе, но ты слишком сильно держалась за семью.  
— И что случилось? — спросила Эллисон.  
Она не помнила, чтобы когда-то собиралась идти в Город-Маяк, по крайней мере — до сегодняшнего дня.  
— Я смогла увести лишь твою тьму, — ответила Лидия, — но теперь пришло время пройти испытание на роль хранителя Города-Маяка. И ты участвуешь. А для этого необходимы все твои части, а не только одна. Потому мы звали тебя сюда. И ты пришла.  
— Я не хочу этого, — сказала Эллисон.  
Она не до конца понимала слова Лидии, но осознавала, что рискует остаться в Городе-Маяке навсегда. А ещё, что ей безумно хочется пройти испытания, какими бы они ни были.  
— Хочешь, — ответила Лидия, — а даже если бы не хотела, у тебя уже нет выбора. Ты вошла во врата в назначенный день и обязана пройти испытание. Даже если тебя ждет провал. Прошлым хранителем был Дитон, но ему пришло время уступить свое место. Возможно — тебе.  
Когда она назвала имя, Эллисон вспомнила пару у ворот, и вспомнила их имена. Алан Дитон и Марин Морелл. Брат и сестра.  
— И каково наказание за провал? — спросила Эллисон.  
— Смерть.  
Лидия ответила легко, словно говорила о чём-то простом и повседневном. Эллисон выпустила стрелу в неё, заранее зная, что это ничего не даст. Это было скорее в знак протеста, чем из желания нанести вред. Она не любила, когда принимали решения за неё, не любила, когда кто-то втягивал её в собственные планы… как это делала Кейт, как это теперь делала Лидия.  
Стрела исчезла, не долетев, исчезла и Лидия, исчез фонтан, площадь и весь Город-Маяк. Эллисон оказалась во тьме.  
Испытания началось.

 

***  
Эллисон оказалась посреди… она предпочитала думать, что это лес. Самый странный из всех, какие ей встречались. Светящаяся тропинка уходила вперёд, петляя среди деревьев и кустов, которые тонули во тьме, а в шаге от тропы вообще ничего не было видно.  
Лук и колчан со стрелами пропали, как и нож в сапоге и мешочки с аконитом и рябиновым пеплом, но вся остальная одежда осталась.  
Эллисон стояла на чём-то вроде небольшой поляны, тропинка уходила от неё, теряясь за едва видимыми деревьями.  
Эллисон была не одна, рядом оказались двое. Она узнала Скотта, одного из героя своих снов, и парня, которого вспомнил её отец, а девушку-азиатку с ним — нет. Скотт выглядел чуть старше, чем в её снах-воспоминаниях, но его лицо оставалось всё таким же открытым, а кожа — как будто стала ещё более загорелой. Похоже, даже в Городе-Маяке бывали солнечные дни. Невысокая девушка смотрела на Эллисон со странной смесью эмоций на лице: и радость, и настороженность, и недоверие. Одежда и у неё, и у Скотта была серой. На нём — футболка, спортивные штаны и кроссовки, а на ней — лосины, балетки и свободная туника, а тёмные волосы были завязаны в хвост.  
— Эллисон, — сказал Скотт, широко улыбаясь.  
Когда он направился к ней, она отступила шаг, и он поднял руки, ладонями вверх.  
— Мы должны соревноваться с тобой, — объяснил он, — в беге. Я и Кира… Это так странно, видеть тебя… и не тебя.  
— А для меня странно снова тебя повстречать, — ответила Эллисон холодно, — я тебя почти не помню.  
Он кивнул.  
— Это временно, — сказал он, оглядываясь на Киру, — я надеюсь. Твоя задача — обогнать нас. Нас обоих.  
— Вряд ли люди могут соревновать в скорости с оборотнями и кицунэ, — ответила Эллисон.  
Только произнеся это вслух, она удивилась, откуда знает, к каким видам тварей из тьмы принадлежат Скотт и Кира. Они же при её словах заулыбались, будто Эллисон сообщила им счастливое известие.  
— Во время испытания запрещено использовать свои способности, — сказала Кира, её голос неожиданно прозвучал приятно и мелодично, — даже если бы мы хотели, то не смогли бы.  
— Бежим? — спросил Скотт и первым помчался по тропе, а Кира — следом.  
Эллисон тоже побежала. Она ожидала, что эти двое оторвутся от неё в мгновение ока, но это оказалось не так.  
Светящаяся тропа под ногами приятно пружинила, будто Эллисон бежала по мху, воздух пах озоном, словно перед грозой. Петляя между деревьев, она думала о том, что это очень напоминает их пробежки с Кейт, когда они вроде бы тренируются, но больше — соревнуются.  
Эллисон обогнала Киру и почти догнала Скотта, когда светящаяся тропа разделилась на две, и они метнулись в разные стороны. Ноги сами понесли её следом за Скоттом, вперёд, через кочки и ямы, под нависающими ветвями деревьев.  
— Ты должна обогнать обоих, — сказал Скотт, когда Эллисон почти его догнала.  
— Но я ведь и обогнала, — ответила она, между выдохами, но тропа вновь соединилась за очередным поворотом, Кира вернулась и теперь бежала впереди.  
— Обоих! — сказала она, не оглядываясь.  
Эллисон зашипела сквозь зубы, и попыталась ускориться, но тропа вновь разделилась, и Скотт ушёл направо, а Кира — налево.  
Это было нечестно. Город-Маяк, Лидия или то, что устроило это испытание, явно издевалось над ней. Как один человек может обогнать двоих, если они бегут в разных направлениях?  
— Нужна помощь? — Эллисон шарахнулась в сторону, услышав весёлый голос справа от себя.  
Её двойник бежала рядом и улыбалась. Она была одета точно так же, как Эллисон, и даже причёска стала такой же.  
— Какая помощь?  
— Я побегу за Кирой, ты — за Скоттом, — объяснила двойник. — Так мы догоним их обоих. Как тебе сделка?  
Эллисон задумалась на секунду и решила, что вряд ли что-то потеряет.  
— А это не против правил? — спросила она.  
— Ты — это я. Мы не нарушаем правила. Так что?  
— Хорошо, — ответила Эллисон, — но только на это испытание.  
Двойник ничего не сказала. Просто, когда тропа вновь разделилась, побежала за Кирой, а Эллисон припустила за Скоттом.  
Она обогнала его через пару минут, на что он никак не отреагировал, а когда из-за поворота показалась копия Эллисон, а только потом — Кира, стало понятно, кто победил.  
— Мы на финише, — сказал Скотт.  
Копия подмигнула и растаяла в воздухе, а Кира и Скотт остановились, позволив Эллисон пробежать ещё немного.  
— Ты победила, — сказала Кира.  
А Эллисон кивнула и неожиданно поняла, что помнит её. А ещё лучше, что помнит Скотта.  
Они познакомились в первый день в новой школе. Эллисон влюбилась в Скотта с первого взгляда, а он — в неё. Это было так же, как во сне, только намного сильнее. Потому что теперь это были её воспоминания, собственные, а не пробившиеся откуда-то из глубин подсознания.  
Эллисон помнила, как Скотт пробирался к особняку, кидал камешки в окно, а потом они забирались на крышу и смотрели вместе на звёзды. Помнила, как недоволен был папа, как мама поджимала губы, и как посмеивалась тётя Кейт. Помнила, как они нашли работающую фотокабинку и дурачились, пока фотографировались.  
Но, кроме этого, Эллисон вспомнила, как она и Скотт решили расстаться. Как избегали друг друга, прежде чем подружиться снова. Уже здесь, в Городе-Маяке, они вместе бродили по улицам. Эллисон давала ему советы насчёт того, как ухаживать за Кирой, и они все вместе, с другими своими друзьями, ходили к реке и плескались, встречая рассвет. Малия, Кора и Лиам в шутку выли на полную луну, а Эрика брызгала на них водой, в то время как Стайлз посмеивался и шутил, что их могут слышать даже в человеческом городе, а Лидия поправляла его, говоря, что это невозможно.  
Воспоминания о других, кроме Скотта и Киры, казались размытыми, словно они были чёрно-белыми персонажами в цветном кино.  
Скотт подошёл к Эллисон и спросил:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — ответила она и обняла его.  
А спустя секунду мир опять растаял во тьме.

 

***

Эллисон, уже успевшая привыкнуть к полутьме леса, зажмурилась от яркого света. Она сидела на чём-то мягком, скрестив ноги, а движение воздуха пропало. Значит, скорее всего, помещение.  
Когда глаза привыкли, Эллисон обнаружила, что она находилась в огромной светлой белой комнате, потолок был где-то наверху, а напротив неё — шахматная доска. Со стороны Эллисон выстроился ряд белых фигур, а противника пока не было видно.  
— Здесь кто-то есть? — спросила Эллисон, оглядываясь. — В чём это испытание?  
— Ты должна выиграть у меня в шахматы.  
Она даже не вздрогнула, услышав голос за спиной. Тем более что легко его узнала.  
— Привет, Стайлз, — сказала Эллисон. — Я плохо играю в шахматы.  
Он не стал отвечать, просто обошёл её и сел напротив. В отличие от Скотта и Киры, Стайлз был одет в белое. Он, как и все её друзья, выглядел старше, волосы стали длиннее и топорщились во все стороны, но улыбка и блеск глаз остались теми же.  
— Белые ходят первыми, — сказал он, кивая Эллисон. — Давай побыстрее закончим, я обещал Лидии кое с чем помочь.  
— Что, до сих пор не бросил план «влюбить в себя Лидию Мартин»? — спросила Эллисон, даже не удивляясь тому, откуда она об этом знала.  
Ей было… комфортно в компании Стайлза. Выходило, что в той части воспоминаний, что она потеряла или что принадлежали не совсем ей, а той самой тьме, которую Лидия увела в Город-Маяк, осталась их многолетняя дружба.  
— Я бы никогда так не поступил с тобой, — непонятно ответил Стайлз, — ну… нормальный я, в смысле. Я-злобный, конечно, мог бы.  
Эллисон пожала плечами, не желая разбираться в деталях его слов, и сделала ход пешкой, начиная партию.  
Она правда плохо играла в шахматы, но помнила правила. Когда Стайлз сделал рокировку, Эллисон вспомнила, что он всегда так делает.  
— Помню, как ты вызвался поучить меня, — сказала она, — после твоей одержимости.  
— Ага, — Стайлз почесал шею, — то ещё воспоминание. И нет, чтобы что-то приятное тебе в голову пришло…  
Это было… иначе, чем со Скоттом. Сейчас воспоминания возвращались к Эллисон не все сразу, а по одному. И не в том порядке, в каком всё происходило, а скорее, что напоминало.  
Например, как в Город-Маяк пришёл злобный дух и захватил тело Стайлза. Они не сразу поняли, в чём дело, и он успел покалечить нескольких жителей. Хорошо, что одни легко исцелялись, а для других хватило магии. Дитон ругался тогда и даже отправился во внешний мир. А Эллисон помнила, как они вытаскивали из Стайлза духа и не могли понять, где он-настоящий, а где нет.  
— Если меня опять начнёт рвать бинтами — просто отрежьте голову, — сказал он потом, когда всё закончилось, — или кишки выпустите. Эллисон умеет, я в неё верю.  
— Ну, я не буду этого делать, — пожала она плечами, — хотя моя часть, оставшаяся во внешнем мире, и могла бы.  
Эти воспоминания были яркими, но не отвлекали от игры. Стайлз не то её недооценивал, не то поддавался, и скоро Эллисон сказала:  
— Шах и мат!  
— А вот и нет, — ответил он, — в этой версии шахмат со смертью короля война не заканчивается, а королём становится любая из пешек.  
— Нет таких правил, — возмутилась Эллисон.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и, сняв одну из пешек, заменил её на фигуру короля.  
— Теперь — есть.  
Эллисон потёрла лоб и уточнила:  
— Это и на мои фигуры действует, правильно?  
— Для белых — нет, — охотно ответил Стайлз, — вы ходите первыми, но у вас не такая гибкая мораль.  
— Чёрт тебя подери, — буркнула Эллисон.  
— Хочешь прервать испытание?  
— Нет!  
Деваться было некуда, и она продолжила игру. Ей вспомнилось, как Стайлз, ещё до Города-Маяка, потащил их всех в старый кинотеатр. Он утверждал, что проектор там ещё работал, и этим следовало пользоваться, пока магия не уничтожила и его. Ехать нужно было в соседний город и, вместо того, чтобы пойти пешком или взять лошадей, он настоял на машине. У Стайлза был старый джип, который ездил, казалось, на одном его энтузиазме. И то не всегда. Они не добрались до кинотеатра, а заглохли на полпути. Им пришлось толкать машину назад, Джексон при этом ругался на чём свет стоит, а Лидия предложила вообще бросить «эту рухлядь».  
Этот момент не относился к игре, но напомнил Эллисон о том, каким упрямым может быть Стайлз.  
Они продолжили партию, и каждый раз, как она была близка к победе, он что-нибудь менял. Добавлял лишние клетки, говорил, что в такой ситуации фигуры могут начать ходить по-другому, даже объявил, что, как в шашках, может сделать несколько ходов, снимая фигуры Эллисон.  
— Да тебя невозможно победить! — почти закричала она после очередного изменения правил. — Ты издеваешься!  
— Ну не я же тут прохожу испытание… — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Победа любой ценой, знаешь ли.  
На эти его слова Эллисон схватила доску и стряхнула фигуры на пол.  
— Тогда я меняю правила! — объявила она. — Я победила!  
Эллисон была уверена, что Стайлз сейчас рассмеётся и начнёт собирать фигуры, как бывало во все те разы, когда кто-то (например, Айзек или Эрика) злился из-за проигрыша… Но он только кивнул и ответил:  
— Тогда всё. Ты победила и прошла испытание.  
— Так просто? — не поверила Эллисон.  
— Ну да… Э-э-э… извини, что устроил всё это. Но как-то так и надо было.  
Эллисон тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ты хотя бы не кинулся звать Дерека, — сказала она, — как в тот раз, когда Айзек и Лиам набросились на тебя из-за Монополии.  
— Ну ты же не пытаешься прокусить мне ляжку, — ответил Стайлз.  
Он тоже встал и протянул Эллисон руку. Она пожала её, ощущая, что ещё одна часть её воспоминаний возвращается.  
Они все дружили в те пару лет, а потом Стайлз и Скотт ушли в Город-Маяк. И Эллисон хотела их забыть. Поэтому её часть, та, что отделила Лидия, забрала эти воспоминания с собой.  
Тьма, в которой исчезла комната, ослепила точно так же, как до этого ослепил свет.

***

— …здесь должно быть хоть что-то о моей настоящей семье! Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!  
— Что? — спросила Эллисон.  
Раньше ей объясняли, в чём суть каждого нового испытания, но сейчас она внезапно оказалась в просторном библиотечном зале. Солнечный свет лился из высоких окон, и пылинки плясали в воздухе. Книжные полки уходили вглубь библиотеки, а она сидела за столом, на котором стопками лежали архивные книги, подшивки газет и потёртые путеводители по разным городам.  
На стуле рядом с Эллисон сидел Джексон. Он не был одет однотонно, как все бывшие друзья, на нём оказались чёрные джинсы и белая футболка. Скулы выделялись сильнее, да и сам Джексон казался более худым, чем она его помнила. Глаза лихорадочно блестели… и если у Скотта был здоровый загар, то Джексон казался болезненно бледным.  
— Здесь должны быть архивные данные о моей настоящей семье! — сказал он, кивая на стол перед ними. — Ты обещала помочь мне их отыскать.  
— Ничего я не обещала, — ответила Эллисон.  
Она поднялась.  
— Или это такое испытание?  
— Испытание? — Джексон наморщил лоб. — Это моя семья. Малии ты помогала, почему мне не поможешь? А потом возвращайся к испытаниям, если так хочешь.  
Эллисон фыркнула.  
— Я вернусь к ним прямо сейчас.  
Она развернулась и направилась к полкам. Просто не верится, она и так рискует своей жизнью непонятно для чего, а тут её выдёргивает тот, кого она едва помнит, только чтобы Эллисон помогла ему в исследованиях. Да куда это годится?  
Она не успела отойти достаточно далеко, как снова оказалась за столом.  
— …здесь должно быть хоть что-то о моей настоящей семье! Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!  
Эллисон медленно перевела взгляд на Джексона и вздрогнула: около его правого глаза появилось несколько чешуек. Но он их словно не замечал.  
— Мне надо идти, — сказала Эллисон, вскакивая…  
На место она вернулась ещё быстрее, и чешуи на лице Джексона оказалось больше.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, перебив его на полуслове, — давай поищем что-нибудь о твоей семье.  
Она придвинула к себе первую попавшуюся книгу. Это оказался сборник кулинарных рецептов. Подшивки газет рассказывали о событиях в тринадцатом веке, игнорируя то, что в те времена не существовало печатных станков или же того, что произойдёт в трёхтысячном году. В старых школьных альбомах вместо фотографий оказывались рисунки многоголовых монстров, а брошюры и журналы могли поведать о тысяче и одном способе подстригать ногти на ногах, но на этом всё.  
— Здесь ничего нет, — сказала Эллисон, захлопывая справочник по лекарственным травам несуществующей страны, которая «по понедельникам располагается в океане рядом с Японией, по пятницам — где-то между Польшей и Гренландией, а в остальные дни недели находится вне досягаемости для всех, у кого нет гражданства».  
— Тогда надо искать лучше! — заявил Джексон.  
— А ты уверен, что мы там ищем? — осторожно спросила Эллисон.  
— Да!  
— Но я поищу что-нибудь ещё, — сказала она и поднялась…  
Чтобы снова оказаться за столом.  
— …здесь должно быть хоть что-то о моей настоящей семье! Ты меня вообще слушаешь?! — фраза Джексона уже начала надоедать, а его лицо, наполовину покрытое чешуёй, пугать.  
Эллисон снова попыталась объяснить ему, что здесь они не отыщут ничего. А потом с размаху ударила его по лицу поваренной книгой.  
— …здесь должно быть хоть что-то о моей настоящей семье! Ты меня вообще слушаешь?! — спросил он в следующий миг, как ни в чём ни бывало, книга была в руках Эллисон, а чешуя теперь покрывала и руки Джексона.  
Эллисон тяжело вздохнула.  
— Ты уверен, что тебе необходимо искать свою настоящую семью? — спросила она. — По-моему, это не принесло счастья Малии. Почему ты считаешь, что принесёт тебе?  
Джексон задумался, его жёлтые, теперь — змеиные, глаза были прикрыты полупрозрачной плёнкой.  
— У тебя ведь есть семья, — сказала Эллисон, накрыв его руку своей, — которая тебя любит, правда? И люди, которым ты нравишься.  
— Большая часть из них оборотни, — ухмыльнулся он. — Ещё есть банши, и я так и не понял, какого чёрта тут забыл Стилински. Кстати, ты прошла испытание.  
Уже погрузившись во тьму, Эллисон вспомнила, что между ней и Джексоном когда-то был похожий разговор. До того, как он ушёл в Город-Маяк.  
Лидия встречалась с Джексоном, но, как она сама признавала, — в этом было больше привычки, чем настоящей любви. Они расстались через год после того, как семья Эллисон переехала в город.  
Джексон пытался к ней подкатить, но быстро отступил, во многом из-за Лидии, которая всегда смотрела на него так, будто прямо сейчас загрызёт.  
Эллисон не могла сказать, что по-настоящему дружила с Джексоном, вряд ли бы вообще кто-то мог такое сказать… но они почти всегда оказывались в одной компании.  
А здесь, в Городе-Маяке, они вместе тренировались, и он постоянно рассказывал Эллисон, что любит Лидия.  
— Зачем ты это мне говоришь? — спросила она однажды.  
— На тот случай, если вы прекратите ходить вокруг друг друга кругами, — просто ответил Джексон, — она же влюбилась в тебя с первого взгляда.  
Эллисон устало вздохнула и ответила:  
— Я здесь не совсем полная, вряд ли кто-то захочет начинать отношения с половинкой человека.  
— Ну а вы попробуйте, — ответил Джексон. — Или Стилински её у тебя уведёт, и ты будешь жалеть всю оставшуюся вечность.

 

***  
Эллисон прислушивалась к звуку капающей воды. Здесь пахло сыростью, грязью и чем-то кисловато-неприятным, вызывающим смутные ассоциации со смертью.  
Она оказалась посреди крошечной комнаты; свет здесь давала лампочка, свисавшая на проводе с низкого потолка, на серых бетонных стенах виднелись трещины, а под ногами был земляной пол.  
Эллисон заметила тёмный проём и направилась в его сторону. Ей пришлось пригнуться, чтобы пройти. Выбравшись из комнаты, она оказалась в коридоре. Здесь тоже были лампочки, а у стен лежали сломанные стулья, обломки кирпичей, скрученные рулоны не то ткани, не то бумаги, потрескавшиеся пластиковые вёдра и пыльные стеклянные банки — пустые и наполненные чем-то бурым.  
Эллисон заметила несколько тёмных проёмов, вроде того, из которого вышла сама. Она услышала шорох, а потом из тьмы одного из них выбрался Айзек. На нём были чёрные брюки и рубашка, даже галстук и пиджак, будто он собирался на приём или важную встречу.  
— Это испытание очень простое — выйти из подвала, — сказал Айзек, счищая с плеча паутину.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Эллисон, — будут подсказки?  
— Можешь идти за мной, — ответил он и махнул рукой.  
Эллисон пожала плечами. Такое испытание было ей по душе. Оно ведь и испытанием считаться не могло, по сути.  
В подвале было сыро и неприятно, она слышала звук капающей воды, рассматривала попадающиеся на пути старые вещи. Айзек шёл впереди, не показывая беспокойства и не задавая вопросов, и Эллисон было спокойно.  
Она вспомнила ещё не всё, но достаточно, чтобы понимать: ей не хватало друзей. Эллисон чувствовала себя лишь наполовину живой задолго до смерти матери. Тогда она не понимала, почему ей так больно и о чём хочется плакать, но теперь — да.  
Эллисон помнила, как они смотрели на Город-Маяк, помнила, что заподозрила, что тьма проникла в её сердце и в сердце каждого из её друзей. А ещё помнила, как уговаривала Айзека не уходить.  
— И с кем мне остаться? — спросил он. — С отцом, который меня ненавидит и избивает? Зачем мне жить в мире людей?  
— Ради меня, — предположила Эллисон. — Или ради Скотта.  
— Думаю, мы встретимся там, — ответил Айзек.  
— Ты нравишься моему папе, — выпалила Эллисон и почувствовала, как жар прилил к лицу.  
Айзек невесело хохотнул и уточнил:  
— Это так нравлюсь, что он грозился пристрелить меня?  
Ещё Эллисон помнила, что они обнялись на прощание и Айзек обещал приходить. И он на самом деле приходил. В ночи полнолуния, уже изменившийся, более быстрый и ловкий, с ярко горящими глазами. И, глядя на них со Скоттом, Эллисон становилось немного обидно, она даже не понимала, отчего именно.  
— Мне кажется, или мы прошли мимо этой игрушечной лошадки в третий раз? — спросила Эллисон, отбрасывая воспоминания.  
— Так и есть, — ответил Айзек, — я хожу кругами.  
— Ты обещал меня вывести, — Эллисон даже не возмущалась, всё раздражение, какое в ней было, ушло во время шахматной партии.  
— Вовсе нет, — пожал плечами Айзек, — я просто сказал, что ты можешь идти за мной.  
Эллисон тяжело вздохнула и, отвернувшись от Айзека, пошла в обратную сторону. Найти выход ей удалось достаточно быстро. Лабиринт оказался небольшим и, поднявшись по лестнице, она уже привычно окунулась во тьму.

 

***

Ничего удивительного, что испытание от Эрики и Бойда было общим.  
— Скажите, вы это долго выдумывали или как? — спросила Эллисон, рассматривая себя в кривом зеркале.  
Она стояла в коридоре, наполненном зеркалами. Каждое отражало её неправильно и одновременно отражало и Эрику, и Бойда.  
— Только не говори, что тебе не нравится, — Эрика тряхнула светлыми волосами, от чего по зеркалу пошли блики.  
— Мне всё это уже немного надоело, — честно призналась Эллисон, — я уже вспомнила, что мы все были знакомы, вспомнила, как вы ушли в Город-Маяк… И то, что я даже вас за это не ненавидела, а Дитон постирал память другим людям. В частности — моей семье. Дальше-то что?  
Бойд во всех своих отражениях сложил руки на груди, и даже в искажении было видно, что серьёзность напускная.  
— Найди настоящих нас и пойдёшь дальше, — ответила Эрика. — Очень просто.  
Эллисон прикрыла глаза.  
Просто невероятно.  
И то, что она столько забыла и как-то умудрялась жить без настолько огромной части себя… и то, что её друзья теперь изо всех сил наслаждались тем, как она возвращает память.  
— Я сделаю проще, — сказала Эллисон и перевернула ближайшее зеркало, а стоящее напротив — толкнула.  
Остальные сами начали падать и рассыпаться с грохотом, пока в зале не остались только Эрика, Бойд и сама Эллисон, стоящая в паре шагов от них.  
— Ну вот, — вздохнула Эрика, поправляя обтягивающее чёрно-серое платье, — а я так старалась…  
— Зеркала я ставил, — ответил ей Бойд.  
Она закатила глаза.

***  
Когда тьма расступилась в очередной раз за сегодняшний день, Эллисон обнаружила себя над пропастью. Она стояла на продуваемой всеми ветрами скале, а где-то внизу, теряясь в дымке, виднелась лента реки.  
А по другую сторону обрыва она увидела Лидию, такую же, как возле фонтана, в том же красном платье и с распущенными рыжими волосами. Копия Эллисон стояла рядом, но словно не совсем настоящая, она казалась полупрозрачной.  
— Последнее испытание — ты должна добраться до меня! — прокричала Лидия.  
— Я не вижу моста, — ответила Эллисон, — предлагаешь спуститься вниз?  
— Нет, есть невидимый мост прямо перед тобой. Поверь мне и шагни на него.  
Эллисон покачала головой и заглянула в пропасть. Если падать, то слишком далеко… но она помнила Лидию.  
Не отдельно саму Лидию, а то, что было в воспоминаниях о других друзьях. А ещё стали поняты слова Стайлза о том, как он бы никогда не поступил с Эллисон. Здесь, в Городе-Маяке, у них начались отношения. Однажды Эрика застала Эллисон, когда та целовала Лидию во время одной вечеринки.  
— Ну наконец-то! — сказала она.  
Это был неловкий момент… во многом, потому что Эллисон сама не планировала его. Она считала, что поступать так с Лидией, — нечестно. Ведь та разделила её надвое и отчасти ощущала свою вину.  
Сейчас, вернув большую часть воспоминаний, Эллисон даже злилась на неё. Стоило или забрать её целиком в Город-Маяк, найти способ уговорить отправиться туда, или оставить в мире людей. Потому что разбитая надвое Эллисон была несчастна.  
Её тьме, той части, что ушла, было легче. Ведь её поддерживали друзья. Но та, что осталась с семьёй и утратила воспоминания, страдала каждый миг.  
— Ты доверяешь мне?! — прокричала Лидия с той стороны пропасти.  
— Доверяю, — ответила Эллисон и шагнула в пустоту.  
Она ступала по твёрдой поверхности, словно над пропастью было толстое стекло. И пойти по нему оказалось достаточно легко. Но стало намного спокойнее, когда её ноги коснулись непрозрачной поверхности.  
Копия улыбнулась ей и растаяла. Эллисон закрыла глаза, привыкая к новым ощущениям, привыкая ко всем частям памяти, что вернулись к ней. Она помнила себя в Городе-Маяке и помнила, как жила в мире людей. Она была собой. Она была цельной.  
— Эллисон? — позвала Лидия.  
Она стояла рядом, заглядывая ей в глаза.  
— Нам придётся поговорить, — ответила Эллисон, — о том, что ты сделала.  
— Ты сама хотела прийти сюда, — тихо ответила Лидия, — но также хотела остаться с семьёй. Не могла выбрать…  
Эллисон кивнула.  
— Я помню, но то, как всё обернулось…  
Она задумалась, как объяснить то, что чувствовала в то время, пока её часть, её тьма жила в Городе-Маяке и веселилась с друзьями, и побеждала то зло, что являлось сюда. Эллисон не придумала ничего лучше, чем сказать прямо:  
— Я задыхалась в мире людей, Лидия. А та моя часть, что была здесь, оказалась… легкомысленной. Тебе не стоило подпускать её к себе, пока мы не объединились.  
Лидия кивнула.  
Эллисон помнила, что чувствовала… нечто к ней ещё тогда, когда они не пришли в Город-Маяк. Между ними была не просто дружба. Но сделать шаг всегда мешало что-то ещё. В первую очередь то, что времени оказалось недостаточно.  
— Тебе придётся привыкнуть к тому, что я, настоящая я, другая, — сказала Эллисон, — и нам будет сложно.  
Лидия кивнула и ответила:  
— Я понимаю.  
Тьма сгустилась вокруг них, но Лидия не исчезала, а так же стояла рядом с Эллисон. Она неуверенно взяла её за руку, и та не стала отстраняться.  
Они действительно поговорят обо всём. Но позже.  
— Я прошла все испытания, — сказала Эллисон.  
Лидия покачала головой.  
— Нет, осталось последнее, — сказала она, — сразиться с другой кандидаткой, что дошла до самого конца.  
— Кем? — спросила Эллисон.  
— Кейт Арджент.

***

Лидия исчезла, а Эллисон оказалась посреди зала. Свет исходил будто бы отовсюду одновременно, каменные серые стены уходили вверх, а на темном полу виднелся огромный белый символ. Трискелион, как в том видении Эллисон в мире людей. Это было предупреждение и одновременно ожидание её части, той, что готовилась к испытанию здесь, в Городе-Маяке.  
Тётя Кейт стояла напротив Эллисон, её волосы были заплетены в косу, одежда изорвана, но на губах блуждала улыбка… и она сама изменилась. Её глаза стали жёлто-зелёными, на лице появилась шерсть и пятна, а ногти на руках превратились в когти.  
— В бою за звание хранителя Города-Маяка может быть только один победитель.  
Дитон, всё так же одетый в серо-зелёное, прошёл через зал и встал между Кейт и Эллисон.  
— Если бой — то до окончательной победы.  
— А можно обойтись без этого? — спросила Эллисон.  
— Боишься? — поинтересовалась Кейт, складывая на груди когтистые руки. — Знаешь ли, без тебя я бы никогда сюда не добралась, это место не желало меня пускать.  
Дитон посмотрел на неё так, будто предпочёл бы никогда не видеть в этом зале и ответил:  
— Вы можете договориться о том, кто станет хранительницей, но тогда отказавшаяся отправится в мир людей и потеряет память обо всём, что связано с Городом-Маяком. И обо всех.  
Кейт улыбнулась, а Эллисон покачала головой.  
— Я не хочу снова потерять память, — сказала она, — с меня достаточно.  
— А я не собираюсь проигрывать, — ответила Кейт.  
— Зачем тебе это всё? — спросила Эллисон. — Или такой и была твоя цель с самого начала поисков?  
Кейт потянулась, похожая сейчас на огромную хищную кошку.  
— Я давно поняла, что тьма проникла в меня, — сказала она, — но зачем идти туда, где не можешь править? Хранитель пытался мне помешать и запер Город-Маяк.  
Дитон поморщился в ответ на эти слова.  
— Но я знала, что могу прийти сюда, если меня проведут. А потом поняла, что забыла о паре важных вещей, как и ты. И что в тебе была тьма, но исчезла... А потом я узнала о возможности разделения души на две части. И что они захотят соединиться рано или поздно. Как удачно, правда, Эллисон?  
Эллисон тяжело вздохнула. Пусть Лидия и причинила ей боль, но она этого не хотела, а Кейт, зная правду, скрывала её всё это время. Тётя, которой она привыкла доверять и которая была ей дорога. Часть её семьи, из-за которой Эллисон отказывалась идти за друзьями в Город-Маяк.  
— Давай драться, — сказала Эллисон и по чистой случайности шарахнулась в сторону, когда Кейт бросилась на неё.  
В их руках оказалось оружие: сначала — короткие мечи. Кейт отбросила свой, но её когти удлинились, когда она замахнулась на Эллисон. Та парировала удар и извернулась, чтобы её не достали. Когти царапнули лезвие с отвратительным скрежетом.  
Когда Кейт снова замахнулась, в правой руке Элилсон оказался щит, которым она прикрылась и даже смогла оттолкнуть тётю. Та двигалась быстро, но та часть Эллисон, что жила в Городе-Маяке, нередко устраивала дружеские спарринги с оборотнями всех мастей и даже с адской гончей, и ей было не привыкать. А реакции у неё самой стали быстрее. Всё же она сама превращалась в тварь из тьмы, пусть и не покрывалась шерстью, как Кейт.  
Через несколько секунд они дрались длинными палками, стараясь достать друг друга и свалить с ног… несколько раз когти Кейт доставали до Эллисон, теперь и на её одежде появились дыры, и из царапин текла кровь. К счастью, ничего достаточно серьёзного, чтобы прекратить бой.  
А потом Эллисон удалось достать Кейт и уронить её на пол. В тот же миг в её руке оказался меч.  
— Убьёшь соперницу? — спросил Дитон.  
— Нет, — ответила Эллисон, вспоминая видение истекающей кровью Кейт и то, как та рухнула к её ногам. — Ни за что!  
Момент был потерян, и теперь уже Эллисон оказалась на полу, сбитая с ног. Меч отлетел в сторону. Кейт прижимала её к холодному полу.  
— А я не буду сомневаться, — сказала она, замахиваясь.  
За миг до удара, Эллисон обнаружила, что и на её руках теперь есть когти, а чернота с них отчасти перетекает на пальцы. Не задумываясь, она вонзила их в Кейт. Когти вошли легко, ими Эллисон ощущала всё, податливую плоть и бьющееся сердце, которое она проткнула насквозь, останавливая и разрывая на части.  
Секунду ничего не происходило, только взгляд изменился. Эллисон случалось такое видеть: сначала смерть касалась глаз, а лишь потом всего остального. Изо рта Кейт потекла кровь, и она рухнула на Эллисон.  
Та выползла из-под неё и в ужасе наблюдала, как вокруг тела растекается кровь. Прямо на белый трискелион, закрашивая его красным.  
— Ты победила, — сказал Дитон, — хранительница.  
Он подал руку, и Эллисон хватилась за неё, запоздало понимая, что чёрные когти исчезли.  
Она цеплялась за Дитона, пачкая его одеяния кровью, своей и Кейт. В голове не было никаких мыслей, кроме неуверенных оправданий: «Я не виновата», «Она бы убила меня», «Я не могла ничего сделать».  
Эллисон не поняла, откуда пришла Лидия, она присела рядом с Кейт, отчего подол её платья стал ещё краснее, и перевернула её на спину.  
— Что с ней? — спросила Эллисон, ощущая себя невероятно глупой.  
С лица Кейт сошли и пятна, и шерсть, а руки стали обычными, человеческими.  
— Подойди и взгляни сама, — ответила Лидия.  
Эллисон оторвалась от Дитона и неуверенно шагнула к распростёртому на полу телу. Она присела рядом и с удивлением услышала спокойное дыхание Кейт.  
— Она спит, — объяснила Лидия, — смерть в этом зале невозможна. Её тело очистилось от тьмы и все раны залечились.  
— Скоро она отправится в мир людей, — сказал Дитон, — забыв обо всём. О тебе забудут и другие люди… разве что ты сама решишь напомнить им о себе.  
Лидия коснулась руки Эллисон и добавила:  
— Если ты сама этого хочешь.  
Тело Кейт исчезло, и Эллисон наверняка знала: она за пределами Города-Маяка, очнётся через пару минут и, скорее всего, отправится в особняк Арджентов. Крис встретит сестру и спросит, где она была… его сейчас становилось жалко, но Эллисон подумала, что, став хранительницей, сможет как-нибудь заглянуть в мир людей, отыскать отца и уговорить его прийти сюда. Ведь, в конце концов, он никогда по-настоящему не хотел быть охотником.  
— А какой тварью… существом стану я? — спросила Эллисон. — Я изменюсь.  
— Только, если сама этого хочешь, — повторила Лидия, — ответь на вопрос: ты будешь хранительницей Города-Маяка?  
Эллисон услышала гомон голосов вокруг и поняла, что вокруг собрались её друзья и знакомые. Те, кого она знала в мире людей, и те, с кем познакомилась здесь. Они ждали её решения, боялись и надеялись.  
— Да, — тихо сказала Эллисон, а потом добавила уже громче: — я буду хранительницей Города-Маяка.  
— Отныне и до тех пор, пока не придёт новая эра, — добавил Дитон.  
— Отныне и до тех пор, пока не придёт новая эра, — повторила Эллисон, а ещё сказала то, что чувствовала необходимым: — и не понадобится выбрать кого-то иного, чтобы принять эту ношу.


End file.
